narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Itachi Uchiha
Using Water Release Without a water source Just cause he's a Water Release user, something we've known since part 1, it doesn't mean he's capable of using water release without water sources. It was just done to get Kabuto to experience the sensation of water dripping.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:06, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe so, but he did still stream the jutsu from his mouth without a nearby water source.--Minamoto15 (talk) 10:00, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Problem was that was not Itachi. That was Izanami Itachi. It was done for Kabuto to experience the sensation of experiencing a drip on him.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:49, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I see what you're saying, but that still sounds like a bit of a stretch to me. You're phrasing it as if Izanami Itachi (as funny as that sounds) and reality Itachi are two different beings and I'm simply not seeing it unless there's a DB4 translation that explains in detail how Izanami works. I'll wait for other opinions.--Minamoto15 (talk) 21:27, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::There's no reason to believe that Izanami Itachi does not have the same abilities as the real Itachi. ''~SnapperT '' 17:35, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean the water dripping in the cave from that stalactite? it was not Itachi and the dripping sensation was in the time loop of Izanami so.. what does this have to do with water release?--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:47, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Okay I checked it again and I think I got it, anyway the point is he was able to use Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique--Mecha Naruto (talk) 18:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) ::The point is I don't really think we can say Itachi used Water Dragon without a water source since that wasn't actually Itachi doing it.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 21:16, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed with SnapperTwo. There really isn't any reason at all. 21:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hero or Villain Does the 4th DB state if Itachi's name was ever cleared or did he remain in official history as a criminal?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Since nobody knows that he was the reason Edo Tensei was disabled, I would guess a villain. But, in our hearts at least, he is "A Hero from within the shadows", a fitting title for an ANBU, don't you agree?--Omojuze (talk) 16:11, April 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I like that @omojuze lel. Munchvtec (talk) 16:44, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Izanami sealed Itachi's Susanoo use. His spirit retained the damage Izanami made to his eye, robbing him of one of his Mangekyo. Without two Mangekyo, Susanoo can't be manifested. Thus if Itachi was ever brought back, he'd be unable to use Susanoo.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:04, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :Itachi's two eyes are in Sasuke's possesion now so? and he used Izanami in edo tensei form, also Madara was able to use Susanoo without eyes, this could mean the eyes are not required at all after first activation of two mangekyou but that's just speculation on my part. Also there are instances where Itachi didn't activate Mangekyou while using Susanoo. I think the point you were adding is irrelevant in the article, we write down what has happened in manga, we can't say for sure what will happen, if he were brought back and if we see his one eye white we could assume that he is not capable of using it but that doesn't happen look at Madara.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:38, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Then why did his spirit still possess the same handicap when Edo Tensei was cancelled? Madara's eyes still physically existed, they weren't destroyed or sealed, so he could use them to create his Susanoo from afar. Those are art errors for Itachi that were corrected in the tankobon releases, Mecha Naruto. The manga made it clear, two Mangekyo are needed to awaken and maintain Susanoo, take away one of those Mangekyo permanently, no more Susanoo. Thus if Itachi was ever brought back he'd be unable to use Susanoo. It was the sacrifice that was needed to defeat Kabuto.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 19:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::: His spirit? The source you mentioned (chapter 591 page 1, if I'm not mistaken) doesn't clearly show if his spirit still has the left eye blind. In the panel at the top, Itachi is still in his Edo Tensei body. The lower left panel of the same page is the one that shows Itachi's soul ascending, and it's a little too far to see his left eye clearly (in the anime, both of his eyes weren't blind in that instance). But all of this is a "maybe" and "who knows": speculative.--JOA2019:59, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Question; how does any of this affect Itschi's article? —Cerez365™ (talk) 15:11, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::SSM tried adding it to the article. From this and other edits, I get the sense he uses the wiki to settle debates he has elsewhere. If so, I ask he stop doing that. ''~SnapperT '' 15:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Image Sarutobii2 recently uploaded a new picture for Itachi and I'm actually liking the new one better. Should we use it in the infobox? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:46, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think its far better. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:59, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, this one's better in my opinion.--Mina talk | 11:17, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::The lack of active Sharingan bothers me. Itachi had them active pretty much all the time. Omnibender - Talk - 14:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I like it a lot, but there is 2 problems.. one is that he is 15 here... and the other is like Omnibender says.. Itachi almost has his Sharingan activated 24/7 and it is not activated here. QuakingStar (talk) 16:01, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :A picture of his Sharingan is already on the article, so it's not really necessary to have the infobox prominently feature it imo. Sasuke was shown with a Sharingan active most of the time in Shippuden, yet his ibox picture has a pic with them not active. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 16:10, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Sasuke wasn't shown with his Sharingan active nearly as much as Itachi. Sasuke usually has them active during fights, but not during idle times, unlike Itachi. Omnibender - Talk - 16:15, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Do we really need an infobox picture of him with his Sharingan active in the infobox though?--Mina talk | 17:34, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::For most Uchiha, we have their infobox picture with their regular eyes. The only known exceptions are ones like Shisui and Izuna, who were never shown with their Sharingan deactivated. --Jizo 悟 (talk) 17:35, June 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Because that's how they were shown most of the time. With Itachi, most to the time it was with active Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 18:48, June 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Madara was shown with an active Sharingan/Rinnegan almost exclusively (outside of flashbacks), yet his infobox picture shows him without them. --Jizo 悟 (talk) 00:11, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Jizo is right. just add it then guys. QuakingStar (talk) 00:34, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :And unlike Itachi, most of Madara's images had something that got in the way, be it angle, lighting, expression, forehead protector, you pick. There's absolutely nothing wrong with Itachi's current image that would require a new one, in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 01:48, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::I prefer the proposed image and i would argue that Itachi with his regular eyes has been seen more when you add up all the countless flashbacks with him and Sasuke in Konoha. --Bio havik (talk) 02:54, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I agree that Kishimoto does like his flashbacks, but I wouldn't go as far as saying Itachi has appeared more without Sharingan on their account. Omnibender - Talk - 22:48, June 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I believe that one was in the lineup when we were deciding on changing it before. Is it possible to get a better quality of the one that we currently have? It shows his Sharingan and "personality" lest we end up with another cast-eyed Mū or evil-looking Gengetsu.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:52, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::I support changing images to the one SuperSajuuk is proposing. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 23:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC) The original image is far more detailed. What exactly is there to prefer? --Mandon (talk) 22:23, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :The better question is why did you change it back despite being aware of this discussion about changing it in the first place? Majority prefers the new image. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 22:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I wasn't aware of it at all. I assumed it was another random user uploading and replacing images in an Uchiha character's infobox, which as you know was/is a common occurrence. I posted here after the edit, which you can see in the timestamp. --Mandon (talk) 22:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Itachi's Lover/Girlfriend Here's the link about Kishimoto supposedly forgetting Itachi's lover. http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=856555. --Questionaredude (talk) 00:12, July 21, 2015 (UTC)